Crimson Princesses
by deathmyth96
Summary: First story read and find out tell me if u like it or not


(hey all this is my first time trying to write so I would appreciate if you can tell me what to improve in the story I'll be working on it more when I get the time)

Long ago there was a fight between demon clan and hero clan the hero's were losing the fight until one hero appeared wielding 100 crimson red blades at his side known as the crimson princesses. People called him the crimson king, together they defeated the demon lord and peace was bestowed upon the land for the price of the crimson kings death for both he and the demon king killed each other that was 100 years ago now the demons are rising again under a new king and a new hero will have to rise to kill the demons and their king.

Our story begins with a boy around the age of 16 he has black hair and red eyes which wasn't normal for a human but as far as people and he knew he was. He was laying underneath a tree it was sunny and the sky was blue not a cloud in sight then suddenly an earthquake hit the sky turned to the darkest black and a red magic circle o the demon clan appeared in the sky above his town he quickly ran into town to find demons everywhere and the town on fire he sneaked to his house to find his father dead with a wrapped up sword in his hand.

"Father what have they done to you, what is this? A sword? Let's see what it looks like."

He unwraps the blade to see it is a blade that is of crimson red color.

"Wait this can't be one of the crimson princesses can it?"

The blade starts to glow with crimson light and starts to burn his hand he drops the blade and where he dropped the sword a girl with crimson eyes and hair now stands.

":Hello my name is Lana, Lana is one of the crimson princesses what is your name master":?

"Wait you can't mean one of the hundred crimson princesses right?"

":Yep those are the ones and that's why Lana decided to make you Lana's new master.:"

"Why me? What am I to be your new master? Why chose me?"

":Hmm let's see because Lana senses you have a special power inside of you but Lana doesn't think Lana should tell you what kind of power you have yet, though Lana will tell you, you have to chose what you do with it.:"

"Ok I guess I'll take that as an answer for now"

":Yet now your Lana's master! what is your name can you tell Lana now?:"

"Yes my name is Ryuu Maou."

":Ok now Lana is bound to you we need to get out of here fast though ill turn back into my sword form for now so you can defend yourself:."

"Ok let's get out of here fast."

"Where do you think you're going you shall not escape from here for I am one of the 72 generals of lord Satan's army of hell. My name is Sitri! and I shall not let you escape from here alive."

":Master call out my name quickly and say Of the crimson princesses head my call and grant me power to vanquish this demon that is before me.:"

"Lana of the crimson princesses head my call and grant me the power to vanquish this demon that is before me!"

Suddenly he starts glowing and crimson armor covers him.

"What is this power I feel like I'm getting stronger."

":That is my power flowing into you master though it is only temporary its is granting you enough strength to make her retreat for now hopefully.:"

"Sitri I shall banish you back from where you came!"

"Hah I'll like to see you try mortal."

A fight between Sitri and Ryuu start. Ryuu gets pushed back from Sitri's first attack, Sitri keeps relentlessly attacking Ryuu manages to block a few of them but a couple still hit him. Ryuu charges some power into the sword and strikes managing to knock Sitri down.

"How can this be no normal human can knock me down but you still haven't wounded me mortal!"

Ryuu strikes with the power of the crimson blade and manages to strike and wound Sitri's shoulder.

"Looks like I did wound you Sitri hah"

"Well it seems you have but I wasn't trying hard I was just having a bit of fun and got careless I shall retreat for now but be warned next time we meet it won't end as well for you."

"Was she really not using her full strength Lana?"

":Yes she can only use about 1/10th of her total strength in this world but Lana still don't think she used all of it:"

"I guess I need to train then in order to become stronger to combat the 72 demon lords"

":It will also help if you could find more of the crimson princesses and form contracts with them too because the more you have the stronger you can be.:"

"Do you know where there are any more Lana?"

":Hmm seems like there may be one to the north but Lana can't tell how far right now but Lana will be able to tell when we are close to it.:"

A few days later they arrive in the town of karosh.

":Master! Lana senses another crimson princess it seems to be coming from the shrine at the top of the hill!:"

"Should we go check it out Lana?"

":Lana thinks it's a good idea see if we can find out anything.:"

They climb up to the shrine to find a young girl there.

"-Hello may I ask you name?-"

"My name is Ryuu Maou I wish to kill Satan he sent Sitri to destroy my village and now I'm searching for the crimson princesses and heard from Lana here that one is in this shrine."

"- I'll have to ask the head shrine maiden about that wait here I'll go get her.-"

A few minutes later

"~Hello my name is Miria and I heard you want to borrow the crimson princess that has protected this shrine for a hundred years?~"

"Yes if you will let me Miria I have one of them here this is Lana."

Lana transforms into her human form.

":hello Miria my name is Lana and Lana wishes she could have her sister to help Ryuu:"

"~Can all crimson princesses transform like you just did?~"

":Yes only if we find a master worthy of serving so can we see the one you have?:"

"~Yes you can ill get her~"

After grabbing the blade and returning she hands it to Ryuu which then transforms into a girl like Lana only slightly taller.

"/Hmm what do we have here such a strange energy coming from you... Wait is that you Lana?/"

":Rana is that really you Lana didn't think you would be the first one we run into:"

"/Haha what did I expect from my closest and youngest sister I knew you would find me first./"

"You two are sisters?"

":/Yes we are not all hundred are sisters but some of us are/:"

"Hmm I see so will you help us Rana?"

"/Yes only because Lana is helping you I will lend you my power we should head east from here Tora is there she will be a great help to us./"

"Ok isn't the village to the east the port town Seris?"

"~Yes it is Ryuu, since Rana said she will go along with you, you may take her also here is a bit of gold to help you with your travels it's not much but should last until you get to Seris.~"

"Thank you Miria I shall never forget kindness"

(A.N. - hey all me again And so ends the first chapter, I know the fight part wasn't done that well and also I will pick it up once they get to the town of Seris, there will be times when I don't skip the travel part but that's when something important is going to happen. also when I get more time to write more ill pick this up so tell me what you think about this though.

P.S. first time writing-)

Oh yea I also need name ideas so please post in comments names I might be able to use (no rude ones) and if I like them you might see it later on.


End file.
